


Eggs and Denial

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Egg Laying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Python lays and egg and Doc is in some denial though its not obvious.Basically, this is to help me get back into the Accident series after I lost all my work.
Kudos: 26





	Eggs and Denial

Python pant loudly and gripped the bed, body shaking and spasms rocking it as his muscles contracted. "A-ah…" He looked to Doc, who seemed more uncomfortable than worried. Made sense. He never wanted the egg. It had all been an accident.

  


Python whimpered loudly and closed his eyes tightly, letting out a loud cry as his body worked to remove the egg from it. Egg laying wasn't exactly painful for most creepers but… Python was small and Doc large. The green creeper cyborg had at least a foot on him. The egg was larger than Python felt he could handle.

  


"Uhm… try to breathe deeply." Doc gently rubbed Python's back, the smaller creeper letting out another cry and making Doc jerk away. "Is this supposed… To be like this…?"

  


"N-no. Just… You're b-big…" Python whimpered loudly and felt his body spasm again. "God it h-hurts!" His entire groin area began to burn, so he knew the egg had reached his cloaca entrance. "H-help…"

  


Doc nodded and massaged Python's back, reaching one hand down and feeling around the exposed part of the egg. "I'm going to slip my finger in to help it out, okay?" 

  


"Pl-please!" Python felt a finger slip in and cried out, pushing out of sheer instinct. Doc stretched the skin around the egg more, rubbing his friend's back in comfort. "Just g-get it out!"

  


Doc hummed out an agreement and Python felt him slip another finger in. It burned so much but he was almost done! He had to be!

  


Python gripped the bed again and cried out loudly as pressure soon relieved itself from him. God, that had HURT. He tiredly looked to Doc, who seemed conflicted at holding the egg. "Uh…" Doc chuckled awkwardly before giving the egg to Python. "You… Okay?"

  


Python weakly nodded before closing his eye and passing out.


End file.
